Date Rape
by asaiasai
Summary: Date Rape itu apaan sih? Mau tau? Nih contohnya XD D18 Slight 5927 Asai yang tumben summarynya pendek amadh XD


_Yo~ Saya kembali~ hanya sementara XD Ntar minggu depan mulai midtes lagi ==; nasib anak sekolah.. sekarang mau buat tentang D18~ Halah, tumben bikin ginian?? So..soalnya Shara-san minta dibikinin, tapi ga punya waktu sampe sekarang~ mungkin dia juga udah lupa ama permintaannya *dijambak*_

_---_

"Date Rape? Tanggal? Perkosa?" Tanya Tsuna kepada Gokudera yang sedari tadi menemaninya belajar di perpustakaan. "Apa itu?"

"Kau ingin tahu, Jyuudaime?" Balas Gokudera dengan nada memperingatkan. Wajahnya sedikit merona merah mendengar pertanyaan Tsuna.

"Habis ada di buku teks Bahasa Inggris.." Ujar Tsuna sambil menunjuk bagian yang ditanyakannya itu.

"Hem, itu artinya.." Gokudera terbatuk sedikit. "Pemerkosaan yang terjadi diantara pasangan yang sedang berkencan. Singkatnya, Pemerkosaan terhadap pacar sendiri." Cowok Italia itu berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan buku ilmiah yang dipinjamnya dari rak paling ujung.

"Eeeh.. Misalnya?" Alih-alih malu, Tsuna malah memperdetil pertanyaannya.

"Err, misalnya.." Saat Gokudera hendak menjawab pertanyaan itu, pintu perpustakaan itu tergeser. Lalu muncullah sesosok cowok yang beraura menekan.

"Masih disini? Ini sudah lewat jam sekolah.." Ujar Hibari sambil menatap tajam kedua 'teman'-nya itu.

"Cih, apa-apaan kau mengusir kami see-" Tsuna berhasil menutup mulut Gokudera tepat pada waktunya, sebelum mulut itu menjadi sumber masalah baru bagi mereka berdua untuk pulang dengan selamat.

"Ah, Hibari-san.. kami baru saja akan pulang." Jelas Tsuna dengan nada gemetaran. Sementara Gokudera meronta-ronta meminta dilepaskan dari bekapan Tsuna.

Hibari tidak membalas dengan kata-kata apapun, ia hanya mempertunjukkan Tonfa-nya yang mengkilat itu. Gerakannya itu menyiratkan kalimat 'Pergi dari sini secepatnya, sebelum aku menggigit kalian sampai mati'

"Hii! Sa..sampai nanti!" Dengan gerakan tercepat yang pernah dilakukannya, Tsuna berhasil menggeret Gokudera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Herbivore.." Hibari bergumam kecil sambil menatap kepergian dua orang 'Herbivore' tadi. Kemudian ia baru menyadari, sebenarnya buat apa dia datang ke perpustakaan? Biasanya juga dia tidak inspeksi ke tempat ini. Seumur-umur ia tidak pernah menyentuh buku di ruangan ini atau bahkan di tempat lain. Satu-satunya yang pernah dipegangnya hanya buku siswa Namimori saja.

Tiba-tiba matanya tertarik dengan buku yang tergeletak di meja perpustakaan. Buku itu terbuka, dan menunjukkan halaman bergambar. Dengan hati-hati, Ia mengangkat buku itu dan mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Kau tertarik dengan Date Rape, Kyoya?" Secara Reflek, Hibari langsung melempar 'pengganggu' dibelakangnya itu dengan buku yang dipegangnya itu.

JEDAK!

"Aaw! Nya..nyante aja dong.." Teriak Dino sambil memegangi keningnya yang memar terkena ujung buku.

"Oh Kau.." Ketua Komite Disiplin itu langsung merasa lega ketika mengetahui kalau orang yang dibelakangnya itu bukan penyusup seperti yang diduganya.

"Tumben kau tertarik dengan yang beginian.." Ujar Dino sambil mengambil buku yang udah terlempar tadi. "Jadi, kenapa kau bisa suka dengan buku ini?"

"Buku apa?" Tanya Hibari berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bu..buku ini.." Tunjuk Dino pada buku yang telah melukai keningnya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan." Balas Hibari sambil berusaha menghindar dari tutornya itu.

"Kyoya.. Jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu terjemahan Date Rape ya?" Ucapan Dino tepat, Hibari hanya memandang Dino dengan wajah malu. "Huahahaha! Tidak kusangka kau tidak jago Bahasa Inggris!" Dino tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, Hibari hanya memandang cowok itu dengan kesal.

"Berisik!" Hibari pun meninggalkan Dino yang tertawa super keras itu.

"Hey! Jangan marah gitu dong! Kukasih tau deh.." Dino pun menarik pundak Hibari. "Date itu.. Kencan.." Bisik Dino di telinga kanan muridnya itu.

Hibari berusaha melepaskan tangan Dino yang cukup mengganggu itu. Tapi rupanya, genggaman cowok Cavallone itu lebih kuat dari yang ia kira. "Apaan sih… lepas!"

"Kalau Rape itu.." Dino mendorong cowok yang lebih pendek darinya itu ke meja perpustakaan, hingga punggung Hibari menubruk keras pinggir meja. Tubuhnya tergeletak dengan sukses di meja itu.

"Minggir!" Hibari berusaha menendang dan mendorong cowok Mafia itu.

"Pe-mer-ko-sa-an.." Bisik Dino pelan dengan nada-nada erotis. Akhirnya Hibari tidak dapat menahan dirinya, wajahnya memerah bukan main. Apalagi ketika jari-jari lentik Dino mulai bermain di lehernya yang langsing. Satu-persatu kancing bajunya terlepas.

"_Ki..Kisama.._" Desah Hibari kesal. Ia ingin melawan, tapi tubuhnya tidak menurut. Bukan karena ia tidak mampu menghajar cowok yang lebih tua itu, tapi karena otak dan tubuhnya tidak sejalan. Seolah-olah tubuhnya bergerak lebih cepat dari pikirannya. Layaknya dikendalikan oleh Insting.

"Hihi, kau terlihat manis Kyoya.." Dino tersenyum kecil, senyum terakhir sebelum ia benar-benar menguasai tubuh Juniornya itu.

Di balik pintu Perpustakaan, bersembunyi dua orang yang mengintip kejadian itu semenjak tadi.

"Itu contohnya Jyuudaime.." Ujar Gokudera pelan.

"Jadi Hibari-san dan Dino-san itu pacaran ya.." Gumam Tsuna.

"Kau sudah mengerti apa Itu Date Rape, kan? Jyuudaime?" Tanya Gokudera mencoba memastikan.

"Belum secara pasti, soalnya aku belum pernah coba.." Jawab Tsuna polos sambil menatap 'tangan kanan'-nya itu. Keduanya terdiam.

Sepertinya _Date Rape _akan menjadi tren di Namimori.

_Fin_

_Aaw, author dikutuk! Pas bikin beginian, gempa!! Gempa!! *ditabok*_

_Oh oke, Review ya.. _


End file.
